Drunk on You
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: CountrySinger!Blaine CountryBoy!Kurt. Blaine meets Kurt at a concert one night and he's instantly hooked, after a night of perfection Kurt leaves Blaine wanting so much more. Now Blaine's on a search for the magical man with the thick southern drawl who haunts his dreams.


Boy, you make my speakers go boom boom  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make him gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime

"Has anyone come to pick up the ticket?" Blaine asks his manager as he swipes a bottle of water from the fridge in his tour bus.

"No Blaine" Nick says. "It's been two months; do you really think he's show up?" Nick looks up from his laptop and gives Blaine a sympathetic look.

"I can't help but try Nick. He was just-god, he was perfect. I'm going crazy" Blaine says longingly. It was true, ever since that night in Texas he hadn't been able to think straight, which sucked seeing as he was on a cross country tour.

"This perfect guy also refused to tell you where he was from" Nick points out. He goes back to clicking away at his laptop. Blaine stares daggers into his forehead.

"Just leave the ticket please" Blaine says.

"I have been, in _every _city" Nick confirms.

Blaine nods his appreciation and settles into the couch across from where Nick is working. He clears his mind of everything not related to that night two months ago. He falls into a wonderful sleep filled with images recapturing what was possibly the best night of his life.

If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9  
Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine  
On your tied up T-shirt  
Every little kiss is drivin' me wild  
Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire  
Good god almighty

"_You look so cute up there" Blaine giggles as Kurt gets up on the tail gate of the pick up he had rented for the weekend while he was in Nashville. It had been a while since he'd been in one town for more than a night and it felt nice to sit back, put on his baseball cap and relax; meeting a cute little country boy didn't suck either._

"_My my my Mr. Anderson, I bet you say that to all them boys throwing themselves at you every single night" Kurt says as his hips sway along to the music, his thick southern drawl driving Blaine wild. _

"_Nope just you" Blaine laughs. He puts down his beer and hops up on the tail gate behind Kurt, his finger slip into the belt loops on Kurt's ripped up jeans and their hips start to swing together in a rhythm. He tilts his head forward to press a quick kiss on Kurt's sweat slick neck._

"_So you do this with all the guys who show up to your shows?" Kurt asks when they've finished dancing. Now they're sitting by the bonfire, Kurt in between Blaine's legs resting his back against Blaine's sturdy, plaid covered chest. Their boot fitted feet are tangled together and the air is chilly but neither man is cool. Blaine removes his cowboy hat and sets it down next to them. He wraps his strong arms around Kurt's waist and squeezes._

"_So…are you gonna tell me where you're from or what?" Blaine asks a little frustrated although it's hard to be mad at his because he's literally just too darn cute._

"_Ha ha ha" Kurt laughs as he spins around and pins Blaine to the ground, this time using his own strength to keep the man there. He slides up Blaine's muscled body and grinds down slowly until he reaches Blaine's lips; he kisses them and swallows the moan Blaine releases._

_The next morning Blaine wakes up on a pile of hay in the barn. Before he even opens his eyes he smiles at the memory of Kurt's tentative touch that was sweet, yet rough at the same time. He opens his eyes and rolls over expecting to find Kurt laying there. Instead all he found was a note:_

_It was fun – Kurt._

Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July  
Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives  
in a tail light circle  
Roll down the windows, turn it on up  
Pour a little crown in a dixie cup  
Get the party started

Blaine's shaken from his dream at the sound of Nick's voice chirping at him to get up.

"Come on Blaine you gotta go do sound check" Nick calls, clearly irritated.

"Yeah I'm going, where are we anyway?" Blaine asks.

"Alabama" Nick clarifies.

"Right, thanks" Blaine calls as he runs off of the bus with his guitar. He stops and looks back in. "And don't forget to leave the ticket at the gate" he reminds before rushing off.

"Will do" Nick says to no one.

Hours later backstage Blaine runs to find Nick. He's talking with the stage managers and sipping a beer (something Blaine always insisted was backstage).

"Hey Nick did he show?" Blaine wonders. Instead of answering Nick just smiles wide and tips his hat in the direction behind Blaine. Blaine instantly turns around and smiles so wide he's sure his cheeks will still hurt tomorrow. There, standing against the wall smiling wickedly back at him is Kurt; looking devilishly attractive in ripped up light was denim and an old looking George Strait t-shirt. Blaine turns back to Nick giving him a quick nod before running over to Kurt.

"Alabama!" he shouts without thinking. "You're from Alabama" he clarifies.

"I'm not from Alabama" Kurt says. "It's just where I happen to be today" he smiles.  
"Well where you gon' be tomorrow?" Blaine asks.

Kurt leans in until he's only about an inch away from Blaine's lips. He's so close Blaine can taste him. "You tell me" he whispers before surging forward and connecting their lips. Blaine places an arm under Kurt's bottom and hoists him up so Kurt can wrap his legs around Blaine's waist and his arms around his neck; their lips never leaving each others.

"I've been looking for you forever" Blaine smiles when they come up for air. Kurt looks at him incredulously before kissing him again for the first of what Blaine hopes will be many times.

Post A/N: So this was inspired by the 'Drunk On You – Luke Bryan' video. I've got such a thing for Country!Klaine right now so this happened.


End file.
